creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Read Me a Story
"Where am I?" My eyes survey the surroundings, books are stacked side by side, their spines showing the title on light brown shelves. There's five rows of books, one for each shelf. The floor, it's an odd shade of green with a few other colors infused in the fabric. The library, that's where I am. I look around one last time. One thing sticks out. There's no people. It's vacant of life. My feet start moving, the sound echos, covering the library in the remnants of my steps. I stop in the middle of two shelves and my foot steps halt. I hear crying. The lights start flickering, giving the room an ominous feel. My heart pounds. I grow frantic and start running. I want to get out, than I see her. The sobbing girl, she's wearing a light yellow dress and creep toward her, reaching my hand towards the shoulder. She turns around swiftly and startles me with her sudden shift in motion. "Where am I?" she quivers. "I don't know," I reply, she cries harder than before and asks me a question. "What's your name?" "Sarah," she sniffles. "What about you?" "I'm Mia." I answer. The tears fade onto the floor and the frown turns into a smile as she shows me her hand. I grasp it and we start walking, all of my thoughts and fear dissipate as she grins. "Read me a story." she smiles. I look around, but there's no children books, only books that have a hundred or more pages I look around some more, no children books. "Sorry," I say. "I can't find a book for you." "What about there?" she points me in a direction. There it is, a single picture book sticking out like a sore thumb. I grab it and open it. Suddenly, the room shakes and my concern shifts to one thing, Sarah. But her eyes don't show fear, they are pure black. Spinning. Spinning so dizzying, that I throw up as her footsteps echo. And despite the sound, I can still hear my own breathing. I sob loudly as she reaches me. She giggles; a giggle so high pitched that it feels like someones stabbing my ears and summons a ringing sensation. The images around me fuzz into unrecognizable blobs until I can't see. Pitch black, not knowing what she's going to do next. My heart beats out of my chest. I can't hear her, I can't see her, but I can feel her hand, cold and lifeless. What is she doing? The thought drives me to hysterics as I begin to twitch and writhe in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. I'm at her mercy. She's going to kill me. A burning sensation surges through my body, followed by tingling; that's the only way to describe it. The feelings fade, the hands gone; I'm not dead, but I feel...different. My heart's not pounding. I feel cold, yet I can move all of my limbs. My vision begins to return, first as a blob, but then back to it's crystal clear state. Sarah is clear in my vision. "Now you can play with me," she says, as I begin to realise what I've become. Category:Beings